


Růže jsou červené, fialky modré

by SallyPejr



Series: Moderní formy komunikace [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Je Valentýn a John samozřejmě musí poslat svému příteli valentýnku. Nebo aspoň valentýnskou sms.





	Růže jsou červené, fialky modré

– Růže jsou červené, fialky modré, cukr je sladký a ty jsi také :*

_– Johne, co mi to posíláš za nesmysly? SH_

_\- Nedává to smysl. SH_

_\- Navíc fialky jsou fialové, jak už jejich název napovídá, ne modré. SH_

– Říká se tomu valentýnka

\- Růže jsou červené, fialky modré, tvé oči krásnější, než jaké jiné ;)

_– Já sice vím, že literatura není tvá nejsilnější stránka, ale tohle se ani nerýmuje. SH_

\- Růže jsou červené, fialky modré, aspoň předstírej, že víš, co je to romantika a bude to dobré -_-

_– Já vím, co je to romantika. SH_

_\- A vyjádřím ji tím, že tě pozvu na večeři, než že bych ti zkoušel psát pitomě znějící a velice nepřesné básničky. SH_

– Za to pozvání ti chci dát pusu

\- Za ty kecy po tobě něco hodit

_– Pokud se budeš projevovat násilně, nikam s tebou nepůjdu. SH_

– Fajn, dám ti radši pusu :*

\- XOXOXO

_– A tohle má znamenat zase co? SH_

– Hugs&kisses

\- objetí a pusinky

_– Randím s pětiletou holkou. SH_

– Stejně vím, že mě miluješ :P :D

\- XOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Víte, že je dost složitý najít českou (slušnou) verzi Roses are red, violets are blue?


End file.
